Sorry
by nileyfan4life93
Summary: The Jonas Brothers are finishing up their Burnin' Up tour and are heading back to LA. Nick is hoping that Miley and him can be back together, but there is one minor difficulty... she has a boyfriend. Niley, Jandy
1. Chapter 1

Sorry

**Sorry**

Chapter 1- Nick's POV- September 5, 2008- the tour is over- 11 PM 

(The guys are getting off of the stage after their last concert of their tour in Miami, happy to go home Nick skips the shower and goes straight to bed.)

Joe- Nick dude please just go take a shower!

Nick- No I want to get home as soon as possible! I miss it.

Joe- And Miley?

Nick- Yeah, but at least I don't like that Mandy, I just hate her!

Joe- Hey I like Mandy!

Nick- I know all I hear in your sleep in Mandy, Mandy, bologna, Mandy, salami, Mandy, Reese's Cup What? (shakes his head) You are so strange!

Joe- No I am not!

Nick- Yes you are!  
Joe- Not!  
Nick- Are!

Joe- Not!

Nick- Are!

Kevin- shut up you too! Nick go shower!

Nick- Are, I win ha! I am going to shower now, toodles! (runs to the shower so Joe doesn't pound his face in)

Miley's POV- same day- her front door- 8 PM (California time)

(Miley and Adam are walking to her front door after their date)

Miley- I had a lot of fun Adam, do you want to come in?

Adam- I'd love to, (they walk in) I am glad you had fun.

Miley- Me too! (They haven't had their first kiss yet so Miley is still not expecting anything at all so this my catch her off guard.)

Adam- (cups his hand around Miley's cheek and chin and neck line dealy bob and kisses her very passionately)

Mandy- (walks in 2 minutes later and they are still kissing) Aw they finally had their first kiss, look Brandi!

Brandi- Aw how sweet!

Miley- (her and Adam release and Miley is blushing) Have y'all never heard of knocking?

Adam- It is ok Miley I need to go anyway, I'll call you tomorrow (kisses her one last time and leaves)

Miley- Oh my gosh guys we had our first kiss and man it was definitely not what I expected at all!

Mandy- Oh was it horrible?

Miley- No I thought that he was horrible and that is why he hasn't kissed me yet but man was I wrong! It was amazing!

Mandy- Wow, sounds like love to me what do you think Brandi?  
Brandi- Sounds lovey dovey to me!

Miley- Will y'all shut up! It was just one kiss!

Mandy- Well that better be all it is missy!

Miley- It is mother!

Brandi- She is right Miles don't be like mom and have kids at a young age, exhibit A ME!

Miley- I won't now I am tired so I will talk to y'all tomorrow.

Mandy- K, night Shmilerz! Can I stay here?

Miley- Of course darling

Brandi- Night Miley I love you sis

Miley- Love you too

Brandi- Sorry about barging in on you and your boyfriend

Miley- It is ok.

Nick's POV- the next day- In front of Miley's house 

Nick- (I finally get to see Miley, my best friend, my ex-girlfriend but that is all going to change we are both single and now we can be together. He knocks on the door and then is like what am I doing I don't have to knock so he walks in to see Miley and her boyfriend cuddling on the couch watching a movie then he sees the worst possible thing, them kiss) Hey Miley I am sorry I'll come back later

Miley- Hey Nick you don't have to—

Nick- (I didn't let her finish her sentence I was out of the door faster than Joe when he is running to the bathroom after we eat at the waffle house but he cries when he gets out I am crying now because of all the horrible things I have seen.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Nick's POV- the next day- his house

Chapter 2- Nick's POV- the next day- his house

(Nick never wanted to see Miley again! He was so mad and all he wanted to do was go find that guy she was kissing and kill him. He didn't even know who it was. She didn't even tell him that she got a new boyfriend! How could she do this too him? He is lying in his bed listening to "Goodbye" by the girl that just broke his heart, Miley Cyrus. He thought that this was the most magical song he has ever heard. Even though he broke her heart this song is his favorite of his. It is completely dark in his room and he hasn't come out since yesterday when he saw that abomination. His mom just brings him food and he only leaves to go use the bathroom. He is pitiful, he just keeps listening to this song over and over again. Joe comes in to check on him.)

Joe- Hey little brother, how are you doing?

(No answer)  
Joe- Well I am going out with Mandy, do you want us to pass a message on to Miley?  
(No answer)

Joe- Well I love you little brother, bye (he leaves but someone else sits on Nick's bed.)

Nick- I thought you left

Miley- I will never leave you Nick, what is wrong with you? Why haven't we hung out yet?

Nick- Who was the man hussy you were kissing?  
Miley- That man hussy was my boyfriend, Adam Sevani and he isn't a man hussy.

Nick- Oh well I am happy for you, why didn't you tell me that you had a boyfriend?  
Miley- I thought that you read it some where

Nick- I don't believe any of that junk, even if I did I would want to hear it from you not some sleazy paparazzi.

Miley- Oh well what does it matter, you are dating Selena

Nick- No I am not! We aren't even friends anymore she wanted everyone to think that we were dating because she thought that it would be cool and good publicity. She also dissed you so I couldn't put up with that anymore!

Miley- Oh well thanks Nick, that means a lot, you sticking up for me. Do you want to go get some ice cream?

Nick- No! I want to stay here

Miley- (gets under the covers with him) Ok I'll stay here with you.

Nick- Hey Miley

Miley- Yeah

Nick- I am sorry

Miley- About what?

Nick- for breaking all the promises

Miley- That you weren't around to keep?

Nick- Yeah

Miley- (giggles) Did you write that song about me?

Nick- Yeah and Can't Have You and Got Me Going Crazy and a few other ones

Miley- Thanks Nick, Goodbye is for you

Nick- What about 7 Things?  
Miley- No I don't hate anything about you, well maybe how you have to be perfect but that is about it

Nick- Yeah I need to work on that

Miley- Yeah I'll say so (her phone goes off, it is a text) Oh I've got to go meet Adam, Nick I expect you to be showered and dressed tonight, you are going out to dinner with me and Adam

Nick- Ok bye

Miley- Toodles! (leaves)

Nick- Going to dinner with Miley and Adam, sounds like oodles of fun, yeah right!

Miley's POV- Nick's house- that night

Miley- So Mrs. Jonas is Nick ready yet?  
Denise- Um, Miley honey I hate to tell you this but Nick isn't go—

Nick- (runs down the stairs) Hey Miley! (gives her a big hug even though Adam was standing right beside her) I missed you so much! Let's go!

Miley- Ok (takes Adam's hand and Nick takes her other hand- AWKWARD! They arrive at the restaurant) Table for three please (they sit down)

Nick- So Adam, what do you do?  
Adam- Um, I was in Step Up 2 and I did the dance battle with Miley and Mandy

Nick- Oh you were on the M&M cru with a u?

Adam- No I was on the ACDC crew you know the opposing crew

Nick- Miley you are dating an enemy?

Miley- No big deal Nick, I really like Adam (She kisses him on the cheek)

Nick- (grimaces) Oh well sorry y'all lost Adam

Adam- It's no big deal Miley did an amazing job (he and Miley exchanged Eskimo kisses)

Nick- (grimaces again) Huh, well I think that Miley is a way better dance than Mandy don't you think?

Adam- I don't know I was really only paying attention to my Miley

Nick- (_YOUR Miley_ rolls his eyes _Please!_)

Miley- Adam stop it you are making me blush

Adam- I am sorry Smiley Miley, I am going to run to the restroom I'll be back

Miley- Ok I'll miss you sweet cheeks

Adam- I'll miss you too honey bear (gets up and leaves)

Miley- Isn't he wonderful?

Nick- Yeah lovely, look Miley I thought that I could do this but I can't

Miley- Do what?  
Nick- Sit here and watch you and Adam be all lovey dovey, you might as well just go get a room!

Miley- What are you talking about?  
Nick- Miley I am still in love with you! I am sorry that I hurt you and that we had to part but I need you in my life and I can't stand watching Adam be all over you! I am leaving before you two do decide to get a room! Bye Miley, forever! (he storms off and didn't even realize that everyone is staring at them)  
Miley- Rehearsing for a part in a movie continue with your dinner

Adam- (sits back down) Where did Nick go?

Miley-He left before we decided to get a room

Adam- Do you want to?

Miley- (hits his on the back of the head) Adam!

Adam- I was just kidding Miles but what was his deal?  
Miley- Honestly I don't know. Let's just enjoy our dinner ok?  
Adam- Ok, look they have a vegetarian menu, let's look at that one

Miley- Ok (she looks at the menu but is really not paying attention to it.)

Nick's POV- his room- darkness

Nick- (starts to play music)

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes_

_Restless nights but lullabies helps to make this pain go away _

_I realized I let you down _

_Told you that I'd be around _

_I'm building up the strength just to say_

_I'm sorry _

_For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep_

_You told me this time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay _

_But your already on your way_

(He couldn't finish the song and he started breaking down into tears) I am sorry Miley I am so, so sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Nick's POV- next day- another day of heartache

Chapter 3- Nick's POV- next day- another day of heartache 

(Nick fell asleep last night crying and Frankie decided to sleep with Kevin. Nick wakes up with dried up tears on his face.)

Nick- (walks downstairs with his robe on) Hey mommy what's for breakfast?  
Denise- Try lunch it is 1 in the afternoon sweetie

Nick- Oh I am not hungry anyway.

Denise- Nicholas you have got to eat

Nick- without Miley in my life what is the point?

Denise- Nicholas! Don't say that! Miley is a wonderful girl but she isn't anything to starve over! Now you are going to eat if I have to shove a hunk of salami down your throat! Do you understand me?

Nick- (gulps) Ye- Ye- yes ma'am. A grilled cheese sandwich sounds delicious.

Denise- Ok then grilled cheese it is.

Nick- (_she is crazy!_) So Mom how did you sleep last night?  
Denise- Good, and you?  
Nick- (replays his dream in his head, it isn't so pleasant) me? Oh I slept alright. (chokes back tears) You know Mom I don't feel so well, can I go back to bed?

Denise- (feels his forehead) Well you do feel warm, you can go to bed, I'll see if your father wants the sandwich he'll eat anything anyway

Nick- (half laughs) Thanks Mom

Denise- Love you

Nick- yeah ok (walks back upstairs)

Miley's POV- Her house- same day

(Miley is still flabbergasted by what happened with Nick last night. She is sitting in her living room with her mom, Noah, Brandi, and Mandy.)

Mandy- Shmilerz what happened last night with Nick and Adam?

Miley- I don't want to talk about it

Tish- You know that you are going to have to talk about it sooner or later.

Miley- I'll choose later way later! Nick is just being a—a—a—

Mandy- A jealous ex- boyfriend

Miley- Well no not exactly just a party pooper

Tish- Are y'all in a fight?  
Miley- He is in a fight and well me I am well never mind I am pretty ticked off at him!  
Noah- Can me and Frankie still be in love?

Mandy- yeah and can Joe and I still be together?

Miley- What!

Mandy- Oh I didn't tell you? Joe and I are an item now, it is so cute!

Noah- Mandy that is Tori's man!

Mandy- Well Tori can just get over it

Miley- (phone rings) Hello? Hey Joe, what? Slow down, is he ok? Ok I'll be right there! (hangs up) Mom we have to go to the hospital, now!


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanted to thank all of y'all for reading my story and liking it! This is my first story that I have put on the internet but I have written 32 stories and my sister liked them all so I thought that I would post one and see how it would go over. Well thanks for reading and don't forget to review! I enjoy reading all of your reviews. So here is chapter 4! **

Chapter 4- Miley's POV- same day- hospital

(Miley and her family arrived at the hospital, Miley was so distracted and crying that she didn't even notice that about 5 paparazzi people followed them in. She walks up to the front desk.)

Miley- (still crying) Hi can you tell me what room Nick Jonas is in?

Desk lady- Oh a crazed fan, listen little girl I can't tell you that information.

Miley- I am not a crazed fan, I don't want to sound like a diva but do you know who I am?

Desk Lady- No

Miley- I'm Miley Cyrus! One of his best friends!

Desk Lady- Oh well you aren't a pretty crier

Miley- Yeah well you aren't pretty at all!

Joe- Miley!  
Miley- (runs up to Joe) Joe! Oh my gosh is he ok?

Joe- Come see for yourself, did I just hear you tell that lady she wasn't pretty at all?

Miley- It isn't important Joseph! (they walk in and Nick is lying in the bed awake but he doesn't look very good and Miley breaks down again) Oh my gosh!

Joe- You were the first person he asked for when he woke up. Go talk to him

Miley- (chokes back tears) Ok (walks over beside Nick and weakly says) hey

Nick- Miley, I am so glad to see you, come closer

Miley- (hesitates but walks up closer and takes his hand) What's wrong with him Mrs. Jonas?

Denise- Well he was running a fever earlier and he hasn't eaten in a while so his blood sugar got too low so I gave him so orange juice but he decided that he could drink the whole jug so he did and his blood sugar got way too high and he passed out

Miley- (says to herself but Nick hears) This is all my fault

Nick- No it isn't Miley, it's mine for still loving you

Miley- (starts to cry again) Nick…

Nick- Miley stop crying, I am not dying (turns to his mom) Right? I am not dying?

Denise- No you aren't dying, you just have to stay here for a few days

Nick- Great! Miley will you visit me?  
Miley- Every single day

Nick- Good, (yawns) I love you Miley, always have, always will

Miley- (smiles weakly) Get some rest Nick, I'll be back later. (kisses the top of his forehead) Bye buddy

Nick- Bye beautiful

Miley- (walks over to Mandy) We need to talk

Mandy- Figured

Nick's POV- same day- 6 PM

(It had been about 6 hours since Miley had been there and she hadn't come back)

Nick- Mom how long have I been here now?

Denise- 7 hours

Nick- Ugh! (picks up a magazine and the door goes Knock, Knock, Knock) Oh Yay visitors! Come in!

(Miley, Mandy, and Adam walk in)

Miley- Hey Nick, we stopped by your house and the mall and got you a few things

Adam- More like a lot of things

Mandy- Shut up Adam!  
Miley- Well I went and got Kevin the third for you

Nick- It's K3 today

Miley- Sorry and your favorite pair of socks and some jammies and Frankie wanted me to give you some Webkinz and from the mall I got you some magazines, balloons, teddy bears, sugar free candy, and an autographed poster of Miley Cyrus I heard you liked her

Nick- Yeah she is pretty cool, thanks Miles, you really didn't have to get me all of this

Miley- Yeah I did! You are one of my best friends! Well I have to go me and Adam are going to dinner and a movie but Manderz said she would stay with you, she wants to be with Joe

Nick- (grimaces) That is disgusting! I don't see what Joe sees in Mandy

Mandy- Watch it Nicholas or I'll put you in a sugar coma!

Miley-Mandy Michelle Jiroux! Come on Adam let's go before a cat fight breaks out

Adam- Ok, get better Nick (takes Miley's hand)

Miley- Yeah love you buddy!

Nick- I love you too Miley

(Miley and Adam leave)

Mandy- See how when Miley said love you there was no passion in it? Maybe you should get over it Nick, she is with Adam now and that is something that you need to deal with

Nick- Why don't you just go find Joe and y'all go to the movies or something, anything to get you out of here, I've never liked you and I never will, _"Shmanderz"_

Mandy- Fine, I don't like you either Nicholas (leaves)

Nick- Mom I am sorry you had to see that

Denise- It is ok honey I've never liked Mandy either, I think that Miley is the only one that does

Nick- And Joe

Denise- Well honey Joe was deprived of oxygen at birth and dropped many times on the head as a baby

Nick- (laughs) I can so see that (phone rings) Hello? Adam? What! Is she ok? I can't believe you! (hangs up) Mom Miley was shot!

Denise- I'll call Tish, you call your father

**I know that it is 2 cliffhanger chapters in a row! Sorry! I'll update soon!**


	5. editors note

Ok I may not get the next chapter up until next week because it is homecoming week at my school this week and so I am really busy with that. I am really sorry but expect one like maybe next Monday or Tuesday. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I giggle every time I read a new comment! Thanks again!

Peace, Love, and Niley,

Nileyfan4life93


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Nick's POV- same day

Chapter 5- Nick's POV- same day

(Nick made the doctors let him out of the hospital early. He had to make sure Miley was ok, he was furious with Adam. How could he let that happen was all Nick could think. He and his family and Mandy were walking up to were Miley's family and Adam were.)  
Nick- (crying) Mr. Cyrus! What happened?

Billy Ray- Ask Adam, he was there

Nick- (rolls his eyes and turns to Adam) Adam how could you let this happen?

Adam- (crying and tears rolling down his face) Look Nick I tried to get Miley out of the way but, you remember that person who said they wished Miley would die?  
Nick- Yeah

Adam- Well this person has friends, big friends, and one of them sat on me and I couldn't get up and the one who said that horrible thing shot Miley, after the dude got off of me I called the ambulance and Miley was still conscious but was losing a lot of blood.

Nick- (crying harder) Where did they shoot her?  
Adam- Well I think they were aiming for her heart but they got her in the stomach.

Nick- Is she awake?  
Adam- No she is still in surgery, Nick I really love Miley I didn't want this to ever happen to her

Nick- (when he heard Adam say that he loved her it knocked the breath out of him. He was the only one that was supposed to love Miley! He cries harder and sits down in a chair with Kevin next to him.)

Kevin- (puts his arm around Nick) Nick you can't get too stressed, do you want to go right back into a hospital bed?  
Nick- (wipes away some tears) No, hey Adam have they caught the guy?  
Adam- Well A. it was a chick and B. I think so but I am not for sure.

Nick- I need to go get some fresh air

Joe- I'll go with you little bro

Nick- No I want to go alone

Joe- Ok call if you need me

Nick- K (walks out of the hospital)

Miley's POV- surgery

(Miley is unconscious and is dreaming. She is on a beach.)

Miley- (confused) What am I doing here? How did I get here? I thought that I was going out with Adam.

Nick- (walks up to Miley) hey babe (kisses her)

Miley- (shocked) Babe?

Nick- Yes darling, happy 1 year anniversary

Miley- (going along with it because it feels right to her) Oh right happy anniversary, darling

Nick- (kisses her again and then rubs her belly) Just 6 more months and I get to be a daddy

Miley- (re-shocked but goes along anyway, why does this feel so right to her) I am so happy (kisses him) I love you Nicholas Jerry Jonas.

Nick- I love you too Miley Ray Cyrus Jonas (they kiss again and the scene changes to Paris)

Miley- What is going on?

Nick- (comes behind Miley and wraps his arms around her) Hey sweet cheeks

Miley- (turns around and wraps her arms around his neck) Hey cutie

Nick- Happy 5 anniversary, I am glad that we left little Jonathan and Rose at home so we could come to Paris for our 5th honeymoon

Miley- Anymore honeymoons and we are going to have that many kids

Nick- (laughs) well there is another on the way

Miley- Yep can we name her Annie?

Nick- Of course, anything you want (kisses her) I love you

Miley- I love you too (kisses him)

Miley- (wakes up in her hospital room looking at Nick hovering over her and she is very weak) Nick?

Nick- Miley! You are awake, I am going to go get your mom and (bitterly says) Adam

Miley- Wait, what anniversary are we celebrating now and why am I in the hospital, snap are we having another kid, what is this the 10th?

Nick- Miley what are you talking about? We aren't married, you are with (bitterly says again) Adam and we don't have any kids, I think

Miley- Oh I must have dreamed that, well then what happened?

Nick- Do you not remember?

Miley- The last thing I remember is getting (starts to tear up and whispers) oh my gosh I was shot.

Nick- (takes Miley into his arms) Miley don't cry, you are ok now

Adam- (walks in) Miley sweetheart what is wrong?

Miley- (she is furious now) You let me get shot! Adam G. Sevani how could you do that?!

Adam- Miley let me explain

Miley- What was a fat guy sitting on you?  
Adam- Would you believe me if I said yes?  
Miley- Get out! Now! I never want to talk to you AGAIN!

Adam- Miley—

Nick- Adam you might want to listen to her there is no compromising with her when she is this mad

Adam- Ok, I love you Miley Ray Cyrus, I just want you to know that. (leaves)  
Miley- I can't believe him

Nick- (smiles at his taste of defeat and holds Miley in his arms) I know Miley, I know

The End


End file.
